November 7, 2005 Monday Night RAW results
The November 7, 2005 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 7, 2005 at the Allen County War Memorial Coliseum in Fort Wayne, Indiana. Summary On Monday night, every RAW Superstar had their chance to shine, but in the end it was someone not seen on RAW in nearly five months that made the biggest impact. When Monday Night RAW came on the air, Eric Bischoff had the entire RAW roster gathered in the ring, and announced two matches for Survivor Series: Triple H vs. Ric Flair in a Last Man Standing Match, and John Cena vs. Kurt Angle for the WWE Championship. Bischoff then named Shawn Michaels, Big Show & Kane as the first three members of Team RAW at Survivor Series. Bischoff told the RAW Superstars that this was their chance to step up and prove they deserved to shine. Several matches were then set up for the show, including the main event of Cena & HBK vs. Angle & Chris Masters. As the main event was set to begin, Angle came out to loud boos and a hearty chant of "You Suck" from the crowd. Angle was incensed, and proceeded to yell at the fans for their lack of respect. Kurt told the crowd how his wife left him, he missed his daughter's first steps, and he injured his neck all for the fans, and was disgusted at how they treated him. He said he was leaving the building, but Eric Bischoff caught up to him. Kurt promised to stay, but only if Bischoff could keep the crowd at bay, and if he got to choose the referee for the match, terms to which Bischoff agreed. After the crowd was censored during Angle's entrance, the Olympic Gold Medalist's referee was announced: Daivari. Cena & HBK were irate, but their troubles were only beginning. Any time they went for a pinfall, Daivari counted very slowly; conversely, Angle & Masters were the beneficiaries of faster counts. In the end, Michaels & Cena had control when Angle slid in a chair to Masters. Daivari conveniently ignored it, and Masters hit HBK with the chair. HBK managed to recover and steal the chair, but Masters ducked a vicious swing. Daivari saw this, grabbed the chair, and disqualified HBK & Cena, much to the dismay of the crowd. Angle & Masters tried to attack the distracted duo, but HBK managed to hit Sweet Chin Music on Masters. Meanwhile, inside the ring, Daivari had control of the chair, and laid out Cena with a shot to the back. Angle & Masters capitalized before being run off by HBK, but the damage had been done, and Angle had his fourth win over Cena in recent weeks. While one Superstar returned to RAW, another was seemingly banished. During his opening speech, Bischoff showed footage of Edge saying that he didn't care about RAW. When Edge affirmed this, Bischoff told him he would meet Batista in a Street Fight on Friday Night SmackDown, and told Mr. Money in the Bank not to come back to RAW until he got the job doen. Edge & Lita left to a chorus of goodbye chants, and stormed out of the arena. Lita later returned and tried to use her assets to reverse Bischoff's decision, but he brushed her off and told her to get out of the building. After the first three members of Team RAW were announced, both Carlito and Shelton Benjamin claimed they should be on the team as well. Bischoff decided to let them fight for it, and the winner would earn the fourth slot. Shelton controlled the match until Carlito took control by working on Shelton's knee. Benjamin fought valiantly, but a sequence of reversed roll-ups led to Carlito using the ropes to gain the victory, making him the fourth member of Team RAW. Trevor Murdoch also stepped up, claiming that he and Lance Cade were screwed at Taboo Tuesday. Murdoch requested a Hardcore rematch against Kane & Big Show for the World Tag Team Championship, an idea that didn't seem to sit well with Cade. Bischoff obliged, and the former champions dominated early with their shopping cart full of weapons. In the end, the power and size of the champions was too much to overcome, and after Lance Cade was the victim of a double-chokeslam through the announce table, Kane scored the pin to retain the gold. Also on RAW, Ric Flair defended the Intercontinental Championship against Rob Conway. As Triple H watched his Survivor Series opponent from the stage, Flair took young Conway to school. The Con Man nearly overcame the veteran, but the "Dirtiest Player in the Game" prevailed with his trusty Figure-Four Leg Lock. Ever the opportunist, Triple H attacked Flair as soon as the match ended, and their tussle culminated in a wild brawl that spilled through the crowd and into the backstage area before being broken up. Plus, Gregory Helms defeated his former partner Rosey with the Shining Wizard, and Candice Michelle & Victoria defeated Trish Stratus & Mickie James after Victoria hit James with Candice's magic wand. Results ; ; *Carlito defeated Shelton Benjamin in a Survivor Series Team RAW Qualification Match (6:45) *Candice Michelle & Victoria defeated Mickie James & Trish Stratus (3:38) *Gregory Helms defeated Rosey (2:11) *Kane & The Big Show © defeated Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch in a Hardcore Match to retain the World Tag Team Championships (5:40) *Ric Flair © defeated Rob Conway to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (4:10) *Chris Masters & Kurt Angle defeated John Cena & Shawn Michaels by DQ with Daivari as Special guest referee (10:20) Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Joey Styles *Jonathan Coachman Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery Pre Raw November 7, 2005 Pre Raw.1.jpg November 7, 2005 Pre Raw.2.jpg November 7, 2005 Pre Raw.3.jpg November 7, 2005 Pre Raw.4.jpg November 7, 2005 Pre Raw.5.jpg November 7, 2005 Pre Raw.6.jpg November 7, 2005 Pre Raw.7.jpg November 7, 2005 Pre Raw.8.jpg November 7, 2005 Pre Raw.9.jpg November 7, 2005 Pre Raw.10.jpg Event November 7, 2005 Raw.1.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.2.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.3.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.4.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.5.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.6.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.7.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.8.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.9.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.10.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.11.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.12.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.13.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.14.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.15.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.16.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.17.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.18.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.19.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.20.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.21.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.22.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.23.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.24.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.25.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.26.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.27.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.28.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.29.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.30.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.31.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.32.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.33.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.34.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.35.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.36.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.37.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.38.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.39.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.40.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.41.jpg November 7, 2005 Raw.42.jpg External links * Raw #650 results * Raw #650 on WWE Network Category:2005 television events